Royd Lloyd
Introduction Royd Lloyd ("Rの" ロイド・ロイド, Roido Roido) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "Y" - "The Yourself". He is the identical twin brother of Loyd Lloyd. After he's revival by the Coalition, (while under the disguise of Yhwach), he is the commander of the Magnolia Coalition Unit, where he meet his end at the hands of two Acts Of Order, Monkey D. Lufy & Natsu Dragneel. He is main antagonist of the Magnolia Arc. Personality Royd is a devoted and loyal individual, holding off Yamamoto despite the grave risk it posed doing so. He also had great pride in being praised by Yhwach for fighting such an opponent. History (Bleach Manga) From birth, Royd and his older brother, Loyd Lloyd, were indistinguishable from one another, even to the medical staff who delivered them and their own parents. By the age of 5, the brothers realized they were perfectly identical because they had both unconsciously begun to imitate each other before they were even born. When they were 12 years old, they discovered they could not only imitate one another, but other people as well. While they could both copy appearances, only Royd could replicate people's memories and personality, whereas Loyd could instead copy their powers and techniques. Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign Magnolia Arc Relationships Sternritter Powers and Abilities Even among the Sternritters, Royd has proven to be a extremely powerful Quincy, as in first life, while under the appearance of Yhwach, he was able to easily defeat Kenpachi Zaraki even with his eye patched removed and then was able to hold his own against the Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto while the he was using Bankai. When he went under the appearance of Yhwach, he was held in regard and feared by his allies within the Coalition, as Gin Ichimaru describes him as a monster, even Tempester of the Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros, appears to fear him, and by releasing his Spiritual Pressure, he was able to stop the likes of Makarov Dreyar, the Guild Master of Fairy Tail and a leader of the Alliance and Marco the Phoenix the leader of the Whitebeard Pirates and Proxy Commander of the Alliance's 2nd Division. Then later, while going under the appearance of Yhwach, he defeated Makarov Dreyar, and Marco the Phoenix, leading Makarov to comment that his strength alone could be equal to that of the extremely powerful militaristic Alvarez Empire, where he negotiated in the recent year before. Then was able to fight an intense battle with two of the Acts Of Orders, Monkey D. Luffy and Natsu Dragneel. The Yourself (貴方自身 (ジ・ユアセルフ), Ji Yuaserufu; Japanese for "Yourself"): Like his brother, Loyd, Royd can transform himself into the exact physical likeness of another person. In doing so, he can replicate the memories and personality of this individual, allowing him to flawlessly impersonate his target. While Royd and Loyd could both copy appearances, only Royd could replicate people's memories and personality, whereas Loyd could instead copy their powers and techniques. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. * Hirenkyaku Expert: '''Royd is fast enough to dodge swings from Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's '''Zanka no Tachi, '''but not fast enough as Yamamoto still manged to cut his cloak. * '''Blut (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities, caused by making Reishi flow into the user's blood vessels. However, the independent forms for attack and defense cannot be employed simultaneously. ** Blut Vene (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): *** Blut Vene: Anhaben '(外殻静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ・アンハーベン), ''Burūto Vēne Anhāben; German for "Wearing the Blood Vein", Japanese for "Shell of Stilled Blood Guise"): A technique that allows Royd to extend his Blut Vene outside of his body to create a forcefield that blocks incoming attacks. *** 'Blut Vene: Mauer (German for "'Blood Vein: Wall"): He erects a barrier in front of himself by extending his Blut Vene. *** 'Blut Vene: Puls '(German for "Blood Vein: Pulse"): A barrier that expanded out block attack and hit into an opponent too. *** 'Blut Vene: Lagen '(German for "Blood Vein: Documents"): He erected a multilayered barrier in front go him by extending his But Vene outside his body. ** 'Blut Arterie '(動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), Burūto Aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"): *** 'Blut Arterie: Klingen '(German for "Blood Artery: Blades"): Blades that looked like veins come out of his body. *** 'Blut Arterie: Ertrinken '(German for "Blood Artery: "Drowning"): His arms turn red and what look like veins come out of his body and wrapped around an opponent like their neck to strangle them. *** 'Blut Arterie: Ausbaut '( German for "Blood Artery: "Expands"): What looked like veins sprouted out of Royd's back give him appearance of a tree with multiple branches. These "branches" can move outward and strike opponents with blunt force. '''Expert Swordsman Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant Enhanced Strength: '''Royd possesses a large amount of strength, effortlessly holding Kenpachi off the ground by the throat with only one hand. '''Immense Durability: Quincy Spell Master: Due to his extensive knowledge of Quincy lore, Royd can expertly employ a number of certain Quincy techniques, referred to as "spells", which result in similar effects to Kidō. Royd can almost instantly invoke one which affords maximum protection without incantations. * Gottes Stimme '(German for "God's Voice"): A communication channel spell or the Quincy version of Tenteikūra. * '''Urteilskreuz '(German for "Judgment Cross"): Constructs of crosses make of Reishi are fired. * 'Gotteshand '(German for "God's Hand"): A giant hand make of Reishi. * 'Heiliger Boden '(German for "Holy Ground"): A Quincy Zeichen appeared on the ground and the ground cover by the Zeichen explodes. * 'Aufstieg '(German for "Rise"): Five points of light appear around Royd and the light erupted from the ground in large pillars. * 'Engelchor '(German for "Angel Choir"): Manipulated the Reishi in the sky to form what look like several meteors and they come down from the sky letting out a high-pitched should that sound like high note of a choir. * 'Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger '(聖唱: 聖域礼賛 (キルヒエンリート: ザンクト・ツヴィンガー), Kiruhienrīto: Zankuto Tsuvingā; German for "Church Hymn: Saint Ward", Japanese for "Holy Chant: Sanctuary Veneration"): This technique is the single greatest protective magic of Quincy offense and defense. By generating a number of roman numeral-inscribed constructs from the fingers of an outstretched hand, several towering columns of Reishi, shaped like the Quincy Cross, erupt upwards in a circular formation around the practitioner. Anyone who steps foot within the confines of this area will be immediately rent asunder where they stand by the "light of God". * 'Himmel '(German for "Sky"): Claps his hands together and a large ball of Reishi. The Ultimate Technique of Destruction. '''Immense Spiritual Power: '''Royd's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami, proven when he effortlessly achieved victory against 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, who himself possesses an incredible amount of Reiryoku. * '''Masterful Reiatsu Control: Spirit Weapon Reishi Sword: Using his Quincy cross, Royd can concentrate both spirit energy and particles in order to transform them into weapons. Unlike the bows displayed by most other Quincy, his particular weapon manifests in the form of an ornate sword, reminiscent of a Dadao, with a relatively long handle and a cross-guard shaped like a bird. Sankt Bogen '(大聖弓 (ザンクト・ボーグン), ''Zankuto Bōgun; German for "Saint Bow", Japanese for "Great Holy Bow"): Royd manifests an enormous bow anywhere within his general vicinity with proportionally large '''Heilig Pfeil. * Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・プファイル), Hairihhi Pufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): By further collecting Reishi, Royd can form the spiritual arrows which are typical of other Quincy bows. Even if his Spirit Weapon becomes broken, Royd still retains the ability to generate them from between the palms of both his hands instead. The arrows formed in this manner are several times larger than those of the average Quincy, though they can still be fired with considerable force, using just a simple gesture. ** Licht Regen (光の雨 (リヒト・レーゲン), rihito rēgen; German for "Light Rain", Japanese for "Rain of Light"): ** Gott Pfeil (German for "God Arrow"): Trivia Category:Male Category:Coalition Category:Wandenreich Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Sternitter Category:Magnolia Coalition Unit Category:Coalition Commander Category:Resurrected Category:Immense Power Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Shapeshifting Category:Brother Category:Subordinates of an Act of Chaos Category:Copy Abiltties Category:Military Personnel Category:Quincy